The Mission
by BearSent176
Summary: Here we are with the setup tale for our near-series finale to our take on Unheard Flipper's tale: 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Tonight the buildup to what lead to The Night of the Diablos, and what helped our two intrepid heroes come together. We hope those who have followed along have enjoyed our offerings and that we've kept up to your expectations.


**Alrighty! We're down to the crunch time in our back story saga of the ARC created by our buddy Unheard Flipper, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. But before we continue on we'd like to thank all who have followed along, whether they chimed in or not, but to the last round's chimers-in…we'd like to thank pbow, Jimmy1201 and Sentinel103, thank you all for those Reviews.**

**To recap the last chapter, Kim's Dad now has Tax Relief for Life in the form of Burn Burnson from Team Impossible and her group won't have to worry about the further intrusions from the 'Heroes for Hire' intruding on their turf any longer, and Kim and Roman had to deal with an ambush of the snarky kind that lead to some recreational beat-downs from her, Roman and Barkin before she and her blond partner headed out for some R&R in Denver. Followed along? Nuff said.**

**But now we're in the Homestretch in this Derby of Missions and Hearts, as Prom Night is fast approaching…and so is the night that changed everything between so many in this mission. So without further ado, we bring to you the moments leading up to the Night of the Diablos, and the actions of the players as this tale ramps up.**

**And now for our own personal PSA to drive off the suits from Disney: Kim Possible and all the other characters from the program are Disney's, we're just borrowing them for fun and frolic. Roman Stopblaski is on loan to us by Unheard Flipper. Neither of us is making a dime off this, so there.**

28

The Mission

With his normal frown on his mug, the gruff school administrator stood at his usual corner and prepared for the next round of class dismissals, taking care that he had the proper lines of sight to catch anyone running on his 'watch'.

As classroom doors flung open, "Lord how did we get roped into doing this?"_,_ he lamented quietly as students poured into the hall from the day's fifth period classes.

Peering into the throngs of teen energy, his sharp eyes, (_Still got 'em.'_, he smirked) picked out two miscreants in the chaotic tangle of youthful exuberance bent on flaunting Middleton High's PDA Policy in _such_ a spectacular fashion that he briefly flashed back to his days of R&R-gone-by while a Butter-Bar (2nd LT) in the Far East.

"Rockwaller! Flagg! I want to see daylight between your bodies or Possible and Stoppable won't be the only losers in D Hall this afternoon.", Steven Barkin's not so veiled threat and taunt brought the two up short in their brief attempt to create the image of 'Afternoon Delight' amidst the mass of students milling about in the hall.

Her face flush, but the epitome of _innocence_, "But Sir, we weren't doing anything, we were just walking to class.", the teal-eyed brunette quietly replied so as to not set off 'strict-but-fair' Barkin.

After weighing her protestations against the _floorshow_ he just broke up, "Glad to hear your side of it, but _now_ you two can explain it to me in D Hall this afternoon at 1500 hours.", the _former_ Marine told them with a finality that brooked no further discussion.

Petulantly stamping a foot, "But Mr. Barkin, cheerleaders don't get detention!", Bonnie's inner spoiled brat quickly rose to the bait he so obviously laid out for her.

A smug grin forming, his eyes radiating 'Gotcha!' to the teen Queen-B of Middleton High, "Excuse me Miss Rockwaller, but isn't Miss Possible _also_ a cheerleader?"

At her confused nod he continued to reel her in, "And as I have fair memory, I don't even have to check my 'book' to assure you that on several occasions she _has_ joined the ranks of Junior, Vinnie, Big Mike…", pausing here dramatically, "and _Stoppable_ in Detention.", Barkin smirked. "Now it is your turn."

Eyes open in outrageous indignation, "Stoppable?", Bonnie shrieked. "_Please_ don't make me sit for an hour with those losers.", Bonnie begged, dreading the possibility of her being in close proximity to that cheese-scented bottom-feeder for any length of time.

"You don't have to worry about that Miss Rockwaller..that is, unless **they** somehow screw up by the end of the day. If that doesn't happen, then neither of **your** friends will join you there.", he smugly replied.

His eyebrows furrowing, "Like I said 1500 hours, don't be late, you don't want to be in detention during the prom now do you?", he grinned, and internally chuckled as the high school prima donna bit back a reply both knew would have guaranteed her sentence should she utter it.

Bonnie's skirt whipped around as she spun on her heel and stomped off, dragging her buff but slow boyfriend behind her to their next class.

With a gleam in his eye he took one last shot at the opportunity she inadvertently gave him by her actions, "Oh and Miss Rockwaller!", she paused and turned to the Vice-Principal, "Before you go to Detention, stop by at the Library. I'll notify Miss Hatchett to take a look at your skirt length, too.", he said as she slowly glanced at it in dismay. "It seems that it may not be to Middleton High's mandated minimum length per the Student Handbook."

Her head snapped up, "But it's the latest fashion you jer...", she bit off.

Now 'target locked', "What was that you were trying to say Rockwaller? Trying to for a week of incarceration?", Barkin growled, his smile feral.

Sheepish at speed of light, "Uh..no Sir…", the Queen Bee floundered, "I…uh, was just..saying that I thought it was too breezy.", she smiled weakly. "I'll have Miss Hatchett check it right away.", Bonnie cringed at the realization that she had barely avoided stepping into 'it', big time.

Smugly nodding, "That's what I thought you said, see you two after school.", he replied.

Then at their receding backs disappearing into the thinning throngs of the students hurrying to beat the Tardy Bell to their next classes, _'This is what you get for you and your sisters trying to set Lieutenant Possible up like you did.'_, he growled in thought. _'If that Russian hadn't been on his toes, who knows what would have come of that, or the blood that would have been spilled…including yours.'_

Rubbing his face in frustration at the memory, _'__Stopblaski you owe me big time, more than the hundred bucks you gave me last night to give Possible some peace and quiet.'_ His demeanor grimmer than usual, _'After what those Rockwaller witches tried to pull off on her, that spoiled brat's lucky she's not in jail right now.',_ the Marine huffed as he went back to controlling the pace of student traffic in the hallway. A twitching eyebrow doing better than any words expressed could do.

Right on time, the Tardy Bell rang and the hallways once again reverted to the modern day high school version of a ghost town's Main Street. As the last classroom door shut, the Vice-Principal pivoted on a heel and made his way to his office for his first chance to look over some Intel that had been forwarded to him overnight.

After locking his door and grabbing a cup of barely warm coffee, he sat in his chair and pulled the file up.

"**Don't know what blue boy is doing, but he's got a plan targeting the Princess as well as something else I have yet to determine. He also won't reveal anything about plans. Normally I can figure it out, but not this time. We might have to snuff him if he causes too much trouble, contrary to mission directives regarding him."**

Snorting in frustration, _'Strutting German turkey gizzards, this is going to mess up the whole operation if we have to __**off**__ Drakken, or take him in ahead of schedule!_, Barkin growled internally after rereading the message again.

Leaning back in his chair, 'T_he rest of them will _go off_ into hiding where _it'll be much harder to reach_ them.',_ the Mission Leader deduced before he made a mental note to call a major meeting soon with his end of the Team to discuss this.

Other than that his Marine Lieutenant was being focused on by this villain, he had nothing else he could go on. But he just hoped that it wouldn't be anything lethal. If so, that could complicate things between his subordinate and her partner, big time, if they were developing feelings beyond 'friend' or 'partner' as he comprehended. So far he had nothing further to go on than speculation, up to and after their weekend together in Denver earlier, but he was too much of a gentleman to ask either of their activities during their R&R away from mission and high school life in Middleton.

After thinking for a few moments more he brought up his private, secured email account, typed in an email address from his Contacts List and entered what appeared to be some gibberish into the email body before he sent it off. Then he deleted the inbound file from the night before and closed his email session. Once done he got up from his desk to go out and patrol the hallways and catch some slacker he could use as an example to reinforce his reputation at MHS.

His precisely measured stride hitching as it came to him, _'Great, just great. I'm going to have to talk to them like a Dutch Uncle.', _Barkin grimaced at the prospect of having to do just that.

XX

From her desk in the front row, _'Roman was real nice at the apartment.'_, the red head dreamily mused as she did her best to give the impression she was paying attention in her History Class. Turning her head slightly while the teacher made a point on something in the course, _'He let me snuggle up to him and when it was time to go to sleep he didn't even try anything.'_, she smiled giving the teacher at the podium the impression that at least one student in his class got his attempt at humor.

Going pensive as the teacher went back to the lesson, _'I wonder why?'_, she lost focus which the teacher thought had something to do with a point he was trying to get across, so he started again, as she shook her head slightly.

Frowning, _'I must really have messed with his mind more than he admitted during Middleton Days.'_, which the teacher interpreted as a sign to continue on again, albeit a bit more slowly and in greater detail.

Pursing her lips, _'I know I like him, but how much?'_, her eyes glazed and further confused the teacher who stuttered and continued with the next points of the lecture.

Clenching the hand on her desk into a fist, _Now I have to wait for somebody to invite me to the prom.'_ she sighed as the teacher seemed to be struggling with the lecture he was giving and the 'signals' he seemed to be getting from his _star_ pupil about delivery and content.

Her eyes furrowing dangerously, _'And Barkin, Mr. I-am-your-CO, won't let us go together as dates!_, she felt a rage coming on as the teacher seemed to shrink in on himself and shuffled his papers self-consciously at his podium.

A look of anger and incredulousness fighting for supremacy, _'I feel like I'm being dangled like a worm on a hook.'_, her face raged as the teacher cringed. Then with a look of loss, _'That tanks and there's nothing anybody can do about since the Colonel doesn't want anyone getting distracted while this is going on either.' _Kim fretted while thinking over the situation between her and the Russian, while her teacher froze in fear for a second before continuing on with his lecture.

With thoughts of Roman, a feeling of warmth filled her at what she felt in his presence, something she wanted to share with him if she got the chance to tell him. All further thoughts on the subject of her feelings toward the blond Russian were interrupted by the bell ending the period.

Completely flustered by the time the bell ending the class rang her teacher was thoroughly in disarray. His taking the varied visual signs regarding his lecture from one of the more enjoyable students in his class had left him confused and disoriented, and it kept him from getting the lesson plan in within the hour or less it usually took him.

As the students vacated his classroom, _'Sheesh, I never thought a class explaining gas rationing in the US during World War II could bring out such emotions in someone.'_, the teacher moaned while taking his seat for the next class. _'I think I'll tell Vice-Principal Barkin that I'm taking tomorrow off, this year's just getting to me.'_

XXX

The next morning found the blond young man running late to school and to add further grief to his situation the POS scooter the Stoppables gave him that Barkin adamantly insisted he ride to maintain his cover as a bottom feeder on the Middleton High Food Chain wasn't helping him get to school on time either.

He'd overslept, again, like he did after pulling all-night over watch duty for relatives of those he helped put away for drug possession in the Rockwaller Sisters' attempt on his partner. Besides his emotions over the lost sleep, Lieutenant Roman Ivanovich Stopblaski was still quite unhappy with Bonnie and her two older sisters. So much so that he desperately wanted to teach them all a lesson, a Spetsnaz based one, for setting his partner up in something that would have caused her a great deal of physical and emotional harm if it had ever come to pass. But cooler heads and threats of being recalled back to Russia if he did exact what he felt they deserved kept him from acting.

So far.

"Damn.", he muttered under his breath as he ran a stop sign, "The Police would love to give KP's _sidekick_ a ticket.", he groused. "Eh sure can't get a speeding ticket with this thing, so the only way dey can give me one is if Eh get a parking violation or run a stop sign."

Before long he made it to the school parking lot and was about to park in his usual place when he was suddenly cut off by someone who zipped by on a fast motorcycle and slipped into his parking spot. After shaking off the near-miss with a high-speed motorcycle, he took in his parking spot thief, noting he didn't recognize the bike or the form of the person dismounting the bike.

Based on recent Intel his Team had received regarding newcomers to MHS, Roman warily looked the mystery guy over, his mission façade firmly in place to dispel any notions that the blond was doing nothing more than a casual once-over by him, and nothing more.

Again taking in that he didn't recognize the cycle, or the young man dismounting it, Roman filed this away for further investigation. Though he didn't want to be accusatory about the new face at school when they were to be on alert for the possibility of infiltration by a new transfer, the adage 'Trust but Verify' was definitely foremost in Roman's mind as he clandestinely looked the stranger over.

But nevertheless he still had an 'off vibe' about the unknown young man who rushed into the parking lot so eagerly so close to the end of the school year.

_'So et begins.',_ he said softly, as he stepped forward to 'introduce' himself to his parking spot interloper.

Using the outrage of being cut off for a parking spot he went with playing the 'jealous buffoon' to the hilt, "Hey dude that was my parking place! And you are in it!", as the spot stealer ignored him while he looked around the parking lot from beside his very expensive bike.

Turning suddenly back to Roman, "Oh! Hey, sorry about that, I was running late for my first day here and in the rush to get to school I didn't even see you.", the young man apologized. Extending his hand, "My name's Eric Mitchell, what's yours?", he said before Roman shook it, "Ron, Ron Stoppable."

Wondering what the racket was about, Rufus popped up out of his mobile cargo pocket home.

Taking in the new arrival to the discussion, "Hey is that a naked mole rat? Always wanted to see one.", Eric gushed.

Smiling, "Yeah his name is Rufus.", the blond replied as he guardedly compared what little he had been briefed on with the person before him.

Getting down closer to his level and smiling at Rufus, "Wow, that's neat.", Eric praised the mole rat. Then standing up, "Well, like I said, I'm running late, so can you tell me where to find the office and check in?"

Turning towards the school, "I'll do better than that Eric, I'll take you there.", Roman offered as he led the newcomer out of the parking lot.

Upon entering the lobby, Roman spotted his supposed school nemesis in the hall and called out, "Mr. B, this is Eric Mitchell, he's a **new** student and this is his **first** day.", he conveyed his meaning in voice inflection, with a slow wink to punctuate his introduction of the _new guy_ to his Mission CO.

Brightening at the 'information' his operative gave him, "Ah yes, we heard that a new student was coming this week.", Barkin extended his hand, "Mr. Mitchell, if I'm not mistaken, I'm Mr. Barkin, the Vice-Principal of Middleton High.", he said warmly. Then with a glint in his eyes, "I also watch over Detention, so I hope we won't be seeing too much of each other.", he replied with a thin smile before pointing the office door out to the two young men.

As they walked away, Eric pointed to Barkin after he turned a corner, "Is he always that way?", a bit intimidated by the _introduction_ he received.

Casually waving in the administrator's direction, "Who, Mr. B? Nah usually he's in a bad mood.", Roman informed him. "He's a pussycat today."

Coming to a sudden stop, "Hey who's that girl?", Eric asked nodding to a beautiful red head who was on her way to her locker.

"Oh that's Kim Possible, the often world saving heroine and I help her almost as often.", Roman casually said.

"Oh _that's_ her. I'd like to meet her. Do you really help her out? Can you introduce me?", Eric asked a rapid fire sequence of questions.

Matter-of-factly, "Yeah sure, yo KP.", Roman waved.

Taken in by the young man with her friend, "Oh hi Ron, who's your friend?", Kim asked, a blush to her cheeks.

Making introductions, "Kim Possible Eric Mitchell, Eric, Kim Possible.", Roman gestured between them.

"Nice to meet you, Eric.", from Kim. "Likewise.", Eric replied.

After looking between the two of them, "So where are you guys headed?", Kim asked.

Roman responded, "To the office to check Eric in before classes start.", before waving some papers he pulled from his backpack, "But I gotta head to algebra and drop off my extra homework from Mr. B before class starts or he's gonna issue more for insubordination, or something like that.", he rolled his eyes.

Then sheepishly, "Uh KP, could you do me a favor and show Eric where the office is? I have to get this done.", Roman said, attempting his own version of the PDP.

Giggling at his bad copy of her signature pout, "Sure Ron, I'll take care of it. Come on Eric. See you later Ron.", Kim replied as she turned and left with the new guy in tow.

XX

After second hour Roman caught up with Kim again. "Hey Ron, the office assigned me to show Eric around. When you get the chance, I'd like to talk to you later if you don't mind.", she told him as she closed her locker.

"Yeah KP, sure, I'll see ya at lunch." Then looking to a clock in the hall, "I'd better get going, I have to get to class.", Roman replied walking quickly in that direction, his curiosity up as to what Kim wanted to talk to him about.

Unfortunately for him Steve Barkin had other plans.

"My office, _now_.", the Vice Principal/whatever else he was, ordered.

"Mr. B.", Roman started.

"Move it Stoplaski.", Barkin hissed.

Shocked at the Colonel using his real name in the open like that, "**SIR**.", the blond snapped to and hurried into the office, thoroughly confused as to what would bring such a reaction from someone as by-the-book as Barkin.

Once inside the door slammed shut, "Sit."

"Yes Sir.", Roman replied.

Looking very seriously at the Russian while holding a folder of papers, "Stopblaski, the mission we've been warned about has started." Handing him a photo he pulled out, "Here is a picture of the operative; I got this not five minutes ago.", Barkin gravely informed him.

Stunned, "We have to notify meh partner Sir.", Stopblaski blurted hysterically. "She es with hem right now.", he freaked and was about to bolt from the room, but his desperation was stomped down when he took in the look the larger man was giving him. "What?"

Lightly growling so his voice wouldn't carry, "Your English is going to hell son! Get a grip on your emotions...", his face stern as he cautioned the Russian. After Roman calmed down, "I know about your feelings for Possible,", the Marine sighed sympathetically, "but you have to clamp down on them."

Thinking he wasn't getting through to him he took a different tact, "Listen I don't care what you two do together..."

"Sir ve haven't done anyting."

"_Yet_ you mean...now listen up, we are at a vital stage of this operation.", Barkin said with steel in his voice. Pointing outward, "This spy has been sent to keep Possible occupied for some reason. If we tell her then there's a good possibility she'll react in such a way that the enemy will figure his infiltration is blown and react in a way that we aren't prepared to deal with.", Barkin reasoned as Roman seemed about to pitch another fit that the Marine felt he could not stop.

Looking sharply at the blond, "Look Stopblaski, Possible knows the risks that she has to take for this mission. And if she doesn't know the truth about this spy then there's a very good chance that her actions with him won't tip our hand to whoever is behind this."

His arms crossed and sullen, "Eh stell don't like withholding Intel from Kimika.", Roman growled, "Et es like breaking promise to her and her parents."

Nodding sympathetically, "Yes I know all about that, but she invited this Mitchell to her house for dinner tonight at _my_ suggestion.", Barkin said as the veins in Roman's neck bulged.

Before Roman could interrupt, "And you are to make an appearance in case this is an assassination attempt by him.", Barkin ordered Roman, whose eyes went cold. "If it is you are authorized to terminate him with extreme prejudice any way you can _away_ from Possible's family.", the Marine also ordered the Russian to his delight.

Calming down from his building battle-lust, "And..I, uh expect that you will be able to diffuse any _dangerous_ situation.", he looked at the younger man, "Also I have ordered her to get close to him and invite him to the Prom...", he said before he began to look a little uncomfortable, "I uh, also had your tux sent to your residence.", he said to Roman's surprise. "You are to make an appearance as well, but remember you're a goof not a Special Forces soldier except when necessary."

Shrugging in nonchalant disdain, "Eh, I wasn't planning on going, Eh just keep lookout like good sidekick.", Roman muttered, "But thanks anyway."

Narrowing his eyes, "That may still be the case Stopblaski, but it pays to be prepared.", Barkin's gaze steeled for a few moments before going wistful, "Ah my time in the scouts.", he mused, his eyes looking off into a distant memory.

Interrupting his CO's memories of hidden whimsy, "Eh Sir, focus.", Roman morosely cut in, now fully cognizant that his upcoming week was now in the toilet and as a result he might well be on his way to exceed his all-time record for vodka consumption in that period of time, as well.

A gravelly voice laced with mirth brought him out of his funk with, "Oh yes, one other thing…", Barkin smirked, "I hope you like light blue...", and snorted.

At his subordinate's stunned demeanor, "Funny thing it matches Possible's dress pretty well. I was sort of surprised that they had that thing at Smarty Mart.", Barkin said nonchalantly.

His jaw dropped in horror, Roman stuttered to the Marine Colonel, "Eh _light_ **blue** tuxedo?", he asked incredulously asked.

At Barkin's taunting smirk, "Just shoot me now and take this loser out of his misery!", he cried. "Efen better, use dull butter knife from cafeteria to slice throat, et not as painful!"

With a satisfied chortle, Barkin thought back to when he bought that ancient monstrosity that he had hoped his two Operatives would have gone to the Prom together.

But coming back into the here and now, he nipped Roman's rant in the bud before the Russian got hysterical, "Deep six that attitude Stopblaski no unauthorized suicides on my watch!", he growled with a hint of gallows humor in his voice.

Handing him a pass and pointing to the door, "Now get out of here, get to class, do what I told you to do…and have a nice day", Barkin directed.

As Roman turned the doorknob, "And behave yourself during dinner tonight, that's an order.", he admonished as the blond Russian slunk out of his office.

XXXX

The stage is set, the players are in place and now the nitty gritty between all players commences in the next chapter.

Soon.


End file.
